Alemas
Alemas is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on November 25th, 2005. He has the rank Minotaur, over 43,204 posts, and over 564 likes received. He also has the 10th highest amount of posts for a single account, and the 9th most for a single user. He retired on June 4th, 2012, before returning on July 20th. Alemas became a Maniac on February 18th, 2011, then reached Legend on August 22nd, 2011. He is an Italian who lives in Germany. Alemas is one of the oldest fully active LEGO Message Boards users. Alemas got blamed for spamming a lot, and did get into big fights over it, not only with other users, but also with the moderators. Before he retired, he was campaigning against spam, which some users found ironic. He is one of the most well-known and (in)famous users on the LEGO Message Boards. One of Alemas' pride and joys is the LEGO News Station Advanced 3, the most popular news station in the News Forum, where he is leader. Although he had never roleplayed in a topic outside of the Message Boards Forum before (apart from talking in cafes in the City, Atlantis and Space Police roleplay subforums and brief spells in Bionicle and Agents roleplay) he started roleplaying in the Alien Conquest Forum, in the topics "ADU Bootcamp" and "A.D.U." a few months before retiring. Emotes Most of his posts include a Tongue Smiley emote. Alemas is the user who went the longest without using any emoticons. He posted from sometime in 2009 to January 2011 without using a single emote (he used *Tongue Smiley* instead of " " to cope). Just before retiring, he seemed to be using fewer emoticons in his posts, probably due to the fact that he couldn't pass Marcel, that the Message Boards Forum was (and still is) being overrun by duplicate topics (against which he was also campaigning), and because he was constantly arguing with the moderators. Some people refer to Alemas as the King of the " ". Early History and Awards Alemas originally had an account before 2005 in order to play Drome Racing Challenge, an online Racers game which was very popular at the time. He then somehow lost the account and joined back as Alemas. He started posting sometime in 2006. He initially posted in "single-reply" topics i.e. topics which required only one reply per user. He stopped posting in late 2006/early 2007, and then returned in mid-2008. He started posting much more quickly in 2009, when he joined the MLN News Station and started reporting on news. In late 2009, he joined the LEGO News Station Advanced, a practically dead news station at the time. Despite that, the station won the Message Board-News Station Awards in the MB News Central in January 2010 together with the LEGO Vision News Station. From then on, Alemas considered the LVNS the LNSA's eternal rival. In July of the same year, Alemas won Best News Reporter in the Brickys, the LEGO Message Boards equivalent of the Oscars, hosted at the MB News Central. The LNSA also won Best News Station together with LVNS (they were allied to prevent friction). Alemas, meanwhile, continued posting faster and faster, and became leader of the LNSA. In March 2011 he won Best News Reporter again at the Brickys, won Best News Station Leader and came 3rd in the All-Time Best MB Users Top 10, while the LNSA won Best News Station, alone, this time. In January 2012, Alemas didn't win anything at the final edition of the Brickys of the MB News Central for the first time, and finished 8thin the All-Time Best MB Users Top 10. However, the LNSA did win Best News Station for the third year running. In January 2013, at the first Brickys hosted in the LNSA, he won Best News Reporter, Best Avatar, and was 10th in the MB User of the Year Top 10, much to his surprise. Avatar When he joined LEGO.com, he almost immediately changed his avatar to a helmeted "robotic" minifigure. When he reached Craftsman, he changed his avatar to a classic smiley with brown hair, a Johnny Thunder shirt and brown pants. In his whole 6–7 years on the LEGO Message Boards and LEGO.com, he only used two avatars. Spam Alemas was quite infamous for spamming a lot in 2011, and to a lesser extent, also in 2010. He used to make around 80 posts a day, which by today's standards is quite small, but back then, it was quite high. After returning from his temporary retirement, however, he is rarely doing more than 10 posts a day. He is not wholly considered as a spammer anymore. April Fools Jokes Alemas has also become well known for doing two large April Fools Jokes. In March 2011, a whole month before April 1st, he announced he would retire that day. However, it wasn't a really good April Fools Joke, as he always hinted at the fact that he wasn't really going to retire. Besides, he used way too many " " emotes, giving it away. It was still considered one of the better Jokes at the time, as he led up to it. In 2012, he became serious. A couple of weeks before April 1st, he announced he would again retire on that day, this time with many sad smileys. He kept insisting it was real, and many users actually believed him and became saddened at the prospect of not having him anymore. On April 1st, he made his retirement speech, complete with a list of friends he'll never forget. He did admit of having second thoughts going through with the Joke, as so many people believed him, but he did it anyway. However, he did say that he won't be doing it anymore. The Joke did annoy a few people, but it generally was a success. In 2013, he didn't follow up his usual April Fools Joke; instead, he chose to post his third "retirement" in a hostile tone, making it one of the "meanest April Fools Day Joke ever". In 2014, he posted a simple April Fools Joke, claiming that he we was seriously retiring on that day, despite having a history of fake retirements on that day. Retirement On June 4th, 2012, Alemas announced his immediate retirement from the Message Boards, due to the moderators ways, policies, and the banning of a hidden "lock post" functionality, which he thought would have been useful for the whole LEGO Message Boards. As his signature, he used " T=h=e=C=o=r=r=e=c=t=o=r >", a blend of his older signature " A=l=e=m=a=s >" and "The Corrector", the one he was using at the time. He did make one post after retiring, in Talk to the Mods 6. Return On July 20th, 2012, user Alemas returned to the LEGO Message Boards, but only at the LNSA and a few other topics. An innocent post by miakittymoon (who he always praises as a "part-time" mod amongst all the "office clerk" ones) in the topic was enough to bring him back. Trivia *Alemas was blamed for the closure of MB Achievements 2.0 because of his spam. However, miakittymoon said it wasn't his fault and that the topic was let through accidentally. *Alemas calls matt02 a "ghost", since he posts on the MBs for a short period of time before leaving again. This annoys matt02 very much. *In the past, users used to call him a number of names, such as A_Lame_Mess, Al, Hawaiian Leg End (AKA Foot) and many others. However, he did say multiple times that he just wanted to be called Alemas, so most people stopped. *There was once a joke around the holiday season about a holiday named Ale-mas, where all the little children got Ale delivered by Saint Alemas. *Some of his famous quotes are "*Tongue Smiley*", "Yowzers!", "POOOOOSTMEEEEEEEEN!!! ", "Yeppers! ", "Good grief. ", "*Facepalm* ", "Eh? ", and "BOT!", although he doesn't use some of them anymore. He once started using the Angry Face Emote ( ) along with "BOT!", to show that he was serious. *He has been spoofed in several ways, for example, aokpisz's MoreEpicThanAlemas dream username joke. *He got passed by Marcel77799, which made Alemas the third highest-ranked user and Marcel the second. Alemas isn't able to pass Marcel any time soon, and because of this, he formerly wasn't that friendly with the German, but he's back on good terms. However, Marcel then passed ROA, making him the highest-ranked user; Alemas wanted to do that before anyone else. *Aokpisz once repeatedly claimed to be his brother, as part of a joke, which annoyed Alemas. *His signature was formerly "The Corrector", since he had declared "war on typos and grammar mistakes". His constant correcting annoyed other users, but he always insisted. However, he has now stopped correcting. *He is usually pretty hostile towards newbies, but he did adopt Barbay1 and Rosso22; the former because she spelled well and didn't need much "care", the latter because his spelling was so bad he adopted him for his own good. Barbay is now a well-known Old Timer, while Rosso (who's half-Italian-half-American) is an Artisan. Since Alemas adopted him, Rosso's spelling has improved dramatically. *Alemas is known as one of the most straight-talking and blunt users of the whole LEGO Message Boards. This leads to some of his posts being rejected. He always says "I speak my mind" when his straight-talking provokes reaction. Guacamole1998 once said that Alemas is "probably the only straight-talking user of the LEGO Message Boards." *He wrote one My LEGO Network song. *He became the second user to reach Caveman and Pharaoh. *Alemas is one of the few users who suffered the MLN Help Subforum Glitch. *Alemas also suffered the Texture Glitch. Category:MB Legends Category:MLN Band User